


King Of The Crossroads

by cumberbabeswillrise



Series: King Of The Crossroads [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot: <br/>Lisa's sick, and Ben needs to fix her. Dean Winchester answers his crossroads call.</p><p>Idk guys, should I make this a few parts? Should I add more? Or was this enough for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Of The Crossroads

There's a cheap whiskey bottle in his right hand, a box full of old bones and his license in the other. The faint smell of cigarettes and liquor surround him in an almost cloud of smoke. His chest hurts from smoking. His eyes hurt from crying. His head hurts from drinking.

So much is going on inside his head. The whiskey swirls in his stomach and threatens to force itself back up his throat. He's going to be pulled under the tide, and he will never get back above it. Twenty three years old and he's ready to sell his soul. He's ready to give it all up.

Arriving at the crossroads, Ben Braeden drops to his knees. He pushes aside some dirt and places his box inside. He stands up and kicks the dirt back over it. Another swig of the cheap whiskey, and he waits for the demon to arrive.

 

Dean can feel the familiar tugging in his gut. The one that tells him somebody is making a deal. Oh! It fills him with excitement. His stomach bubbles with the anticipation of it. A grin breaks out across his face, and he snaps his fingers for effect, taking him to his newest prospect.

He looks upon the boy for a moment before making himself visible. The boy crouches on the ground, a bottle of cheap whiskey loosely hanging from his fingertips. He's young, the best time to grab a soul.

When they're young and hopeful, souls have more power than the broken ones. They are worth more, almost twice the amount of an older soul.

“You called?” Dean states coolly, hands in his pockets. He appears nonchalant, bored by being called at this hour.

“I need help,” the boy slurs, standing up too quickly. He falls on his backside, his face finally showing in the moonlight. It's all Dean can do not to gasp.

“Ben?” Dean asks, taking a step forward. He's curious now. Ben Braeden. If he was calling, then something was wrong with Lisa.

Lisa. A memory tugs, along with feelings that he doesn't recognize. They are feelings he does not feel anymore. Emotions that he understands but doesn't compute.

“Who are you?” Ben asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stands back up, this time maintaining his balance. “I need you to help me.”

Dean closes his eyes for a moment. Ben doesn't remember him. Dean had made sure of that. “What's your damage, kid? What does a boy your age need to sell his soul for?”  
“My mom. And I'm not a kid. I'm twenty three, you piece of filth.” Ben sways on his feet. He must have drank a fifth of the bottle by now.

Dean tries to not be insulted. He owes something to this kid, that much he remembers. “I'm gonna ignore that. What's wrong with your mom?”

“She's sick. Cancer.” Ben's eyes well up with tears. “She's not gonna make it to the morning. God, she's thinner than a broomstick.” He puts a hand to his face, falling to his knees in the dirt. Ben sobs, and Dean is at a loss.

“Stop. C'mon, stop cryin' kid. There's gotta be something else you can do. Angels have healing powers, y'know? One of them can help.” Dean steps forward, not sure of what to do. He feels uncomfortable.

“Screw you! A-and screw the angels! They won't help me with anything!” Ben screams suddenly, tossing his bottle at Dean. “I can't find a single angel who is willing to help me.”

“How did you know anything about this? The supernatural?” Dean asks. This was not the life he wanted for Ben, at least not when he was human.

“A kid in my town died, and I met a hunter who killed the thing that did it. Now, help me with my mom, dammit!” Ben stands back up once again, more stable this time. His eyes are feral, and for a moment, Dean is nervous.

“I'm going to take you to someone who won't take your soul, okay?” Dean cautiously steps forward putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

A moment later, they stand outside the door to the bunker. Ben looks around in horror, his face contorted with fear.

“What the hell?” Ben gasps, his fingers laced behind his head.

Without a word, Dean presses the buzzer on the door, painfully awaiting Sam to open the door. Unfortunately, Sam doesn't answer the door.

“Dean?” Castiel gasps, his blue eyes shining up at Dean.

“Cas, buddy. I gotta ask you for a favor.” Dean smiles down at Cas, his hand still firmly planted on Ben's collar.

“Ben? Dean? What the hell is going on?” Dean opens his mouth, but Cas continues. “I haven't seen you for over seven years, and you want to ask me for a favor?”

“I know it's been a long time, but this is important.” Dean tries to smile at Cas again. Cas won't have it, though.

“Important? Your brother and I weren't important? You know what's happened to him, right?” Cas' startling eyes land on Ben. “What's he doing here? I thought I wiped his memory.”

“Wiped my memory?” Ben growls, pushing Dean off of him. “What are you talking about?”

“Heal his mom, please.”

“Oh,” Cas laughs. It's hollow, and it makes Dean cringe. “You still know the feelings you had for her. You understand that you 'owe' something to them. Well, Dean. You owe me too, and your brother. You owe us everything, and you don't even care that you left us broken.”  
“His mom will be fine.” Cas turns away, about to close the door. “But if I see you again, you won't be.”

Dean forgets about Ben for a moment, and about Lisa. As he watches Cas walk away, he knows that he does in fact owe him the world. Dean knows that Sam is a wreck, he's watched him. He knows what has happened. He knows that he messed it all up.

But does demon Dean, king of the crossroads, care? The answer is no.

 

 


End file.
